


Beware The Three Horned God

by asgardianstarfish (vyxythepixie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Chains, Collars, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thorki - Freeform, Top Loki (Marvel), Warning: Eyepatch Abuse, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyxythepixie/pseuds/asgardianstarfish
Summary: This is how the son of Odin falls.On his knees before the three-horned god.





	Beware The Three Horned God

**Author's Note:**

> For my asgardian 'fuzzy'. Happy early birthday ;D

“So this is how the son of Odin falls.”

Black leather boots paced the tile, circling the shadow of the kneeling figure with the bowed head. Strips of gold shimmered on the dark tails of a surcoat.

“Not by his lack of worth, not pierced by a thousand blades in relentless battle, nor consumed by an apocalyptic beast. No. Kneeling before the superior heir to the Asgardian throne as was always meant to be.”

“Loki...” Thor lifted his head, provoking the metallic rattle of his chains, his one eye fixing upon his sneering captor.

The gleeful growl came in response. “Yes, brother. I am all that remains for you now. My command, my wishes, my rule. This ship is loyal to me and all your friends are gone or too far to save you.” Slender fingers hooked roughly under Thor’s collar and forced his head up. “You cannot even save yourself in these bonds. You’re not even god of a light breeze.”

Thor gritted his teeth, his glare insistent. “Loki.”

“Oh, yes. Get used to saying my name. Or perhaps I should have you call me your king? Your lord? Your majesty? Hmm -.” He snickered. “Your  _god_.” Loki seized the back of Thor’s head, not as simple a feat as when there had been a flowing mane to grasp. He held him in place, his other hand clasping the side of Thor’s face in mockery of that tender gesture Thor had so often made to him.

An irritable exhalation escaped Thor’s nose. “Loki, for the love of –  _Pop Tarts!_ ”

Loki let go of him at once, frowning. “What, already?”

“You left the door unlocked.”

Eyes wide, the god of mischief spun on his heel to see Valkyrie staring from the corridor, her expression contorted into something unreadable but surely not positive. A large, half-empty bottle of liquor was clutched in her hand. “Okay, I know I can handle my drink better than this. Explain. No, actually don’t.” She started to leave.

“I’m not Thor!” the man on the floor blurted, face flushed. “I’m one of his illusions. I mean, come on, as if the real me would entertain these warped games.”

Loki’s jaw dropped, turning to give his captive a scathing look.

“Illusions don’t need safe words,” Valkyrie retorted.

“That’s what he wants you to think. He means to embarrass the true Thor by – by having you see him like this. He planned it all.”

“Shut up,” Loki hissed.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, because his nasty little lightshow would talk shit about him.”

“He’s that clever!”

“Clever enough to sound like he’s planning to kill everyone and take over the ship. Is that what you mean?”

Seething, Loki barked at Thor. “Stay there.” It wasn’t as though Thor could do otherwise without further awkwardness. Loki stalked over to Valkyrie, blocking her view of the room. He rasped words at her that his brother could not hear and argued for a brief time. At last she left.

Loki sealed the door properly this time and turned. His apparent rage had vanished. Now he was biting on a smile.

Thor shifted on his knees, glowering at his brother. “Loki, what – are you laughing? This isn’t funny. Whatever it is we are doing here it cannot be known. If she breathes a word of it to -.”

“Has Heimdall not already seen?”

“ _Heimdall?_ Gods, I did not think! Loki, you must uncuff me now. This game was madness for me to consider. I let you get in my head. I am a fool to let you talk me into such low activities.”

Once more the boots made their slow steps toward him beneath the picture of gold, black and green leather, a presence that sent shivers through Thor in ways he had never dared consider. “Alas, dear brother, this is one misdeed for which you cannot blame me. Not I alone. You are guilty of these same forbidden desires.” Loki cupped Thor’s chin with its coarse bristles, making to run his thumb over the thunder god’s lips.

Thor jerked out of his grip. “I said no. Whatever was said, this must end. I have given you enough. You have had me kneel at your feet for your amusement, but now it is done.”

There was a glint of something fiercer and wounded in Loki’s eyes. He lashed out, kicking Thor in the chest. Thor barely had time to sprawl on his back before Loki was upon him, one knee pressed to his stomach, a hand at his throat. Though Thor pushed a length of chain against Loki’s wrist in warning, he tensed and waited.

Loki’s grip loosened, his menace ebbing. “Heimdall sees nothing,” he murmured.

“What?”

“We are shrouded. He believes we are talking, nothing more.”

“And you believe this changes anything?”

The sudden vulnerability in Loki’s expression, the fear of a lost, rejected boy, broke Thor’s heart too much to continue toying with his brother. He smiled. “Oh, Loki. This truly isn’t just a game of yours, is it?”

“Of course not,” Loki snapped. “I tire of you calling it one.” He made to pull away then, but Thor reached up and snatched the zip-toothed edges of Loki’s coat, tugging him back.

“You cannot blame me for wondering if this was all an elaborate ruse to prey on my affections. It wouldn’t be the first time, and now it is far more delicate. This is more than what brothers do, if we are to continue. I am king now. I have people relying on my integrity.”

Loki tried to escape again, though not as hard as perhaps he might have. “Then we should not. We should bury it.”

“I would rather be ostracised for love than ignore this.”

A scoff slipped from Loki’s lips. “Love.” But he faltered and Thor, fortunately, caught a sign of regret.

“I would not have put myself in this situation if I felt anything less.”

Loki regarded him carefully. “And what do you expect of me?”

“Nothing. Even if you push me away as you have done so many times, it changes nothing of what I feel.”

Slowly, Loki sat up, Thor’s grip loosening its hold to allow it. Loki’s hands curled over the backs of Thor’s. “Do you remember your coronation? The first one that was interrupted. I said something that day that I had said to you many times before, only that time you’ll recall I was actively plotting your undoing. It was also the last time I ever said it. What I don’t think you knew is that I meant it then, in spite of everything.”

“And what was it you said?”

“‘Sometimes I am envious, but never doubt…’” Loki trailed off.

“Ah, yes. What of it?”

“You really are a pompous arse if you think I’m going to say it.”

“No, I don’t think that was i- ow!” Thor flinched as Loki flicked his face. “At least you’re not stabbing me.”

“Oh, there’s time.”

Thor gave his brother a smug smile and flexed his arms within his restraints. “As I recall you saying after that compliment that day… give us a kiss?”

Loki pondered this. “What happens if we get found out? You were about to discard me earlier when you thought Heimdall knew of our actions.”

“No,” Thor replied, “I wasn’t. I had to be sure you weren’t making your mischief with me.”

“Ah.” The word was weighted, ominous.

“Loki...?”

“No, don’t be alarmed. I meant everything I’ve said or did not say. But…”

Thor set his jaw. Had he not been cuffed, there might have been a small raincloud appearing inside the ship. “ _But?_ ”

Owning his sheepish grin, Loki shrugged. “Valkyrie finding us might have been intentional.”

“You _loathsome_ little worm.”

There was a scramble in which it was unclear whether Loki, laughing, had thrown himself backward away from Thor or whether Thor had succeeded in bowling him off. The trickster got to his feet, backing off while his brother stumbled on his chains, palms spread as he grinned.

“No one will believe her. She’s a drunk.”

Thor huffed, exasperated. “ _Why_?”

“Truthfully?”

“ _Loki_.”

“She’s competition.”

Thor blinked. “She…? But, no. No, I mean, she and I…” His chains tinkled awkwardly.

Loki crossed the space between them, grabbing the chain links just beneath Thor’s collar and growling. “You are mine, Thor Odinson. Tell me. Tell me what you are.”

The length of time Thor took to respond was excruciating, and it was intended to make Loki squirm. Especially when Thor himself was finding Loki’s attitude more appealing by the second.  He leaned in close, meeting Loki’s insistent stare with impertinence. Then –

“I am yours, _Loki_.”

The god of mischief lit up with elation but quickly composed himself, smoothing over his features with feigned imperiousness. “Then kneel. I did not say you could rise.”

“As you wish.” Thor bowed his head and set down on each knee.

Loki’s hand strayed beneath his armour, hovering at the waistband of his leggings. Thor’s eyes followed the action, both gods hardly daring to breathe at the intimacy they were broaching. Loki gave the slightest raise of an eyebrow. Thor nodded just enough. In a fluid motion, Loki’s fingers passed over leather, the fastening melting into view. He opened it, but went no further himself.

“Show me your talents.”

Thor’s one eye narrowed, the corner of his lips crooked. However apprehensive he was of what they were about to do, surely this was worth the knowledge that Loki – often so collected and prepared – was as nervous and excited as he. Oh, it was carefully concealed, but Thor could read him at least in this. He brought his bound hands up and gripped the edges of the revealed V, yanking Loki closer. Burrowing in as best he could, he touched skin that made Loki tense, that hardened at his touch. A glance up at Loki’s face to see the faintest of flushes was enough to spur Thor on to expose what he found.

“Impressive, brother, but are you not being modest?”

Loki had scarcely looked more vulnerable, his lips parted, stupefied, as Thor held his cock in his hands.  “I -,” he cleared his throat, “I thought this would suffice. Wouldn’t want to... cause you too much harm.”

Thor chuckled. “Perhaps next time.”

Loki almost squeaked but recovered, baring his teeth. “Quiet now. Get to work.”

“Yes, your highness.” Thor enjoyed the small amount of mockery he injected into the form of address, quite sure Loki was going to do nothing about it now that his hands started to move up and down Loki’s shaft, letting the links of his chains rub along the base now and then. He soon discovered that trying to be silent when he had so much power over his brother, even while kneeling before him, was just too difficult a task. He beamed up at him, stroking slower yet firmer, drinking in Loki’s shuddering breaths. “I never would have expected I’d be doing this, even in another thousand years.”

“I said be quiet!”

“But we have so much to catch up on.” Thor grinned, seeing Loki grow more exasperated.

“Now is hardly the time -.”

“All those times you betrayed me; wounded me; ran from me…” His hand moved faster.

“Shut up!”

Thor smirked as though the two of them had swapped titles. “You want me to shut up? Is that truly your desire?”

“F-!”

Whatever Loki was going to say no longer mattered. Thor had taken him in his mouth, and all the god of mischief could do was let out a startled moan. His hands cradled Thor’s head, not even yet daring to clutch too hard lest he stop what he was doing.

“Oh, _gods_.”

The same words echoed in Thor’s head. _Oh gods, indeed._ This was so wrong; this was Loki, Loki’s thick length he was drawing on repeat, Loki he was tasting, Loki he could feel twitching and aching against his tongue…

… and Thor had not felt so victorious in years. _My lost, stupid, beautiful Loki._

Overcome with the need to fall deeper, Thor strained against his handcuffs, taking care not to accidentally bite down in his efforts. They may have kept his powers in check, but he was still strong. No, not even strong. _Mighty._ Loki had not noticed the taut shift in Thor’s muscles, too lost in what was happening to him. Without any further warning, Thor broke the cuffs apart and grabbed Loki’s backside, sucking him in earnest.

“Aaah-! Ah! Oh, sh- shit-! Thor!” Loki wailed, scrambling to keep purchase. His head tilted back, blue eyes staring unfocused at the ceiling as his helmet began to materialise without conscious thought, gold horns curving up and tapering to their points.

Before long, with Loki jolting and yelping under his attentions, Thor felt the backs of the trickster’s thighs tighten.

“Hhh- n-no! No! Bro-oth-er stop!”

How he refrained from taking Loki to the end, Thor did not know, save that the plea moved him to withdraw. He looked up, at once concerned by the tears in the corner of the horned god’s eyes. “Lok-?”

“Fuck…”

The expletive preceded a sudden wetness against Thor’s cheek. Loki clapped a hand to his mouth, mortified. Thor had brought him over the edge after all.

Thor blinked his one eye. “Oh.”

Loki was staring at him, trembling, his helmet fading away. He took a sobbed breath and put his head in his hands to claw back some composure. “Oh god,” he said, not yet peering out. “You have come on your eyepatch.”

Those ridiculous words were a relief to hear. Thor had grown quickly concerned about what they had done, still anxious of Loki’s reaction, even now. He laughed, making light of it. “Nice shot.”

“Excuse me a moment.” Loki hurried across the room, making Thor all the more uneasy, but it was only to retrieve a cloth to clean himself. He returned, tidied up and clothes fastened, and began to wipe Thor’s face. His own face, however, was a mask once more.

“Loki, are you all right?”

“I’m fine.”

“Loki. You seemed upset. I – ow!” Loki had poked his missing eye roughly with the cloth. “Loki!”

It was the work of a moment. Loki drew something from his clothing and lashed out. At first Thor had flinched, expecting a knife, but Loki’s hand clamped over his mouth. When it released, something cold and metal expanded, sealing over his lips, unfolding until it clipped like a collar behind his head – the same muzzle that Loki had once worn. Thor grabbed for it, but Loki seized his wrists and bowled him down. His fingers clicked upon a setting on the cuffs, reattaching them with a yet stronger chain.

“No, brother,” Loki hissed. “You’re not getting away with what you’ve done.”

Thor growled, glaring at Loki with distrust.

“Oh, yes, this is much better. I can say and do anything I want without your commentary. So like a dumb beast while I do the talking, just like the old days.”

As Thor struggled to get up, Loki held him down.

“Hush. Be still.” Loki’s expression softened and he sighed. “The truth is, brother, with all the words that I have in my power and possession, there are none to convey what I would have you hear, and I will not have you ruin this by trying to _discuss_ things. So, please,” he slid back and upright, his hand closing over Thor’s crotch and feeling the hardness there, “don’t try to resist.”

Thor did not move, baffled, curious, aroused. Loki’s moans were still repeating in his thoughts, only serving to make his length strain against his own leathers.

Pushing aside the strip of chain that ran from Thor’s wrists to his ankles, Loki unlaced the thunder god’s leggings and pulled them almost to his knees, eyes widening at what he uncovered.

“My word, brother,” Loki remarked. “Who needs Mjolnir?” He pushed Thor’s thighs a little further apart and crawled low, still staring in awe at the hugeness before him. “All this for me? I’m flattered.” Slender fingers wrapped around Thor’s bare hips as a dark, velvet shadow engulfed the room, painting it over with a scape of starlight and swirling nebulae. Ever the one for presentation, Loki was putting on a show and making Thor the centre. “Now I will show you what my silver tongue can do.”

As Loki’s lips closed over him, Thor groaned into the muzzle, his chains jangling a melody of wonderful shame. For a moment he was stunned at how much of him Loki could consume, but the thought shattered like one of his brother’s illusions in the wake of exquisite, hot wetness that ran liquid pleasure to his core. Unable to stop himself, he arched his hips, thrusting up into Loki’s mouth. A mistake; he grunted at the response of teeth and nails, the artful galaxies above shimmering red. He lay still and the rhythmic caress returned, growing faster, a hand sliding up one of his arms to squeeze the muscles there with more passion than he could have imagined. _Loki. Loki is doing this, and I never want him to stop. I’m not fit to rule, if only because I might give up the kingdom just to feel this. Oh, Valhalla, I am c-_

Loki thrust his palm toward Thor’s face. It was nowhere near, but it had the desired effect of commanding the muzzle to detach. A rumbling cry began to make its way from Thor’s throat.

The god of mischief flicked a cruel glance toward the god of thunder –

– and stopped, teeth poised around Thor’s cock.

“L-Loki! N-no!” Thor’s face filled with horror and desperation. He felt his orgasm receding, denying him the bliss of finality.

Then Loki pounced, plunging him back into the sweetest of Hels. Had Thor been in possession of his powers he knew not what might have happened. His mind felt as though it were exploding and it was as welcome as the thundering ‘O’ he gave up to the illusory universe. Only when he was completely spent did Loki release him, drawing the back of a golden bracer over his wet, smirking lips.

Dazed and unwilling to let go of the sensations fizzing in his body, Thor simply lay where he was, breathing in and out, trading stares with Loki. “So,” he murmured.

“So.”

“Would you like to… talk now?”

Loki grimaced and pulled away, getting to his feet. He turned on his heel and made for the direction of the door, the curtain of galaxies obscuring him from view.

Thor burst out a noise of frustration. “I will not have these moods. I will not call your name again for your satisfaction.”

The star-flecked void melted away, along with the image of the man making an exit. Loki, the real Loki, lay beside him. He reached to cup Thor’s face. “You and I both know that’s not true,” he said. “You will suffer me and I will not leave you again.”

Thor sighed, watching as Loki unlocked his chains with a tender, teasing slowness. “This is how the Odinsons fall.”

“So it would seem, brother. And yes, we may talk, just not yet. For now?

“Give us a kiss.”


End file.
